Twister
by April3
Summary: Hints of lime, but nothing too bad. Basically written for a fan fic challenge: Seishirou and Yuuto play a kinky-fun game of Twister. ^^


Author's Note: I wrote this for a fan fic challenge on http://clampesque.cjb.net ^^ and I guess to some degree it goes along with  the other fan fic I've written about Seishirou and Yuuto…though not really. Enjoy!

"Happy Birthday, Seishirou-san."

"It's not my birthday." Seishirou stared down at the colorful box in his hand and sounded out the word on it..."Twister?"

"It's a great game. I used to play it with my sister all the time."

"....I see."

"It's never too late to relive...err..have a childhood, Seishirou-san."

"You realize it's not my birthday, correct?"

Yuuto sighed. "Oi, then it's an unbirthday present."

Seishirou turned the box over in his hands. He chuckled as he read the back. "Children play this?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Seishirou grinned. "Nothing. So, you bought me this because you're worried about my childhood? Or because you miss your's?"

"Maybe it was a little of both," Yuuto said with a casual shrug.

Seishirou shrugged as well. He was being rather rude though, he mused as he stared down at the box. After all, when was the last time someone had given him a present?

Twister did seem like a fitting game for Yuuto though. He could imagine a younger version of the man playing the game with a little blonde girl.  It was the first he had heard of Yuuto having a sister....which was interesting. Maybe Yuuto would drop more hints about her later.

"Well, I guess I ought to thank you," Seishirou said nonchalantly.

Maybe it was the lighting in the apartment, but Seishirou could have sworn he saw an evil glint in the blonde's eyes. "You can thank me by saying you'll play."

"I'm not that grateful."

"I could always make it up to you later."

_Well, of course you'll be making it up to me later_, Seishirou thought, flashing the watercaster a partciularly suggestive smirk. 

_Although.... _

He looked back down at the back of the box. This game had so much potential for being....heh....

Seishirou chuckled and Yuuto looked slightly worried. "Sure, let's play a game of Twister."

Yuuto turned rather skeptical. "We don't have to play if you don't want to."

"Oh, but of course I want to, Yuuto," Seishirou purred. 

"All right then," Yuuto said with a silly grin.

Seishirou handed Yuuto the box and watched him set up the mat. He stared at the spinner and shook his head. What a silly game. It definitely suited Yuuto.

"There we go. Hrm....but who's going to spin?"

"I will."

"....Twister isn't a game you play alone."

"I can play and spin it at the same time, can't I?"

"Fine, but you might lose faster that way."

"Oh dear. Don't worry, I'll be crying on the inside when I lose to your superior skills."

"Ha ha."

Seishirou spun the plastic arrow. "Hrm..."

Yuuto leaned against his shoulder so he could see it. "Ah...right foot, red." He quickly went and did as the arrow instructed.

Seishirou chuckled. 

"What?"

"You're just ridiculously cute."

Yuuto rolled his eyes. "I'm just--"

"I know. A simple government official."

".....Only when I say it, I don't make it sound like I'm a dumbass...."

Seishirou bit back a retort and put his right foot on a red circle. He spun the arrow again. 

"Ah. Right hand, green."

Yuuto streched out his hand to reach a green circle. The effort result in him almost lying on his back, holding himself up with both his hands. This also left his neck somewhat exposed. Seishirou sighed almost happily. 

"Aren't you still going to play?"

Seishirou shrugged and found a more reasonable way to put his right hand on green. Yuuto looked about ready to pout. 

"Hrm..." The arrow spun again. "Left foot, yellow."

Yuuto winced. "Ow. I was a lot more limber as a child."

"Or just really stupid."

"....thank you, Seishirou-san."

"I don't think I can do that..."

"Well, not if you're lying on your back like a dying crab."

"Would you stop being so very helpful?"

"Ah, but my darling, I live to be of help."

Yuuto sighed.

"Why don't you just turn over?"

"Because I lose if I just fall."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because the point of the game is to win."

Seishirou put his left foot on yellow. "It's pretty easy to do actually."

"Hello? I'm the one who looks like a dying crab."

"No one told you to practice yoga while playing Twister."

Yuuto sighed and managed to turn over without losing his balance, and put his left foot on yellow.

"Good boy."

"Watch it you," Yuuto said testily but he winked up at Seishirou. 

The arrow went around once more. Seishirou was beginning to get very bored of this game. He stared over at Yuuto and smirked. Yuuto who actually cared if his hands and feet were on the right color circles...

"Left foot, red," he said without looking down at the wheel.

Yuuto went back to his "dying crab" position.

Seishirou went through the motions of spinning the irritating arrow.

"Left hand, green."

Yuuto held himself up with his hands and feet, he was stretched out over the mat. 

Seishirou smirked. Perfect.

"Seishirou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you not...playing?"

Seishirou moved over to Yuuto, situating himself directly on top of the blonde. "I'm still playing."

He put his right hand on Yuuto's inner thigh.

"....Seishirou-san?"

"Yes?"

"I think you have me confused with the Twister mat."

"Oh, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Seishirou shook his head in genuine amusement. Yuuto still hadn't given up his ridiculous and precarious position. It was a valiant effort true, but a pointless one. "That I won."

"You're not even playing!"

Seishirou slid his left hand down Yuuto's chest and caressed his neck.

"Mmmm...but I'm going to."

They didn't need the wheel after that.


End file.
